


Persona 4 RE (On Indefinite Hiatus)

by NavigatorV



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigatorV/pseuds/NavigatorV
Summary: A retelling of the story of Persona 4, with added scenes as well as concepts taken from Persona 5 to create a new view on the original story.





	1. Blinded to the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist's name in this will be Yuuya Seta (in American name order; reverse for Japanese). This is taken from the DVD of P4 Visualive, the first part of the stage play. I feel that it is a nice compromise between both the manga and anime names. This will also add consistency should I ever tackle Persona 3 in the future, as I will be using that game's stage play adaptation for reference.

\-- ??/??/2012 --

Everywhere was nothing but fog. My footsteps were the only thing telling me that I had even moved somewhere. All around I could hear it. Their cries. The splatter of human bodies being overcome by the darkness they had always rejected. A few times I felt something warm and wet hit my skin as I raced through the streets. I kept going. There had to be something I could do.

I pulled out my phone. Even with its powerful back-light, it was all I could do to read the text on its screen. I had received a number of messages. They all said the same basic thing: "What's going on?" I couldn't focus on that. I quickly moved through my contacts and eventually landed on my target. The seconds it took for the phone call to get through were endless. Eventually, I heard his familiar voice on the other end.

"Partner! I was wondering when you were going to call back. The hell is going on out here?"

"I don't know Yosuke, but I think....I think we made a mistake."

"What do you mean? We took care of the case, things should have calmed down, right? So why are the shadows on this side?"

"I don't-"

A call came in from another line. Naoto.

"Sorry, I need to put you on hold."

Before I could do anything, I stumbled. I barely caught myself from falling. At my feet were what little remained of one of my neighbors. What stood in his place was a jet black ooze with a mask adorning its face. I quickly booked it in the other direction as I put Naoto on the line.

"Senpai, things are terrible over here. How are they on your end?"

"Could be better."

I couldn't help with the dry comment. I was barely keeping my sanity as it was.

"I assume you're dealing with shadows too?"

"Yes. They appear to be far worse than the normal kind we've faced thus far. I don't know how long we'll make it without your guidance..."

"Stop it! You can't think like that. Right now you need to find the others; I'll-"

Suddenly pain enveloped my side. Another shadow had appeared as I turned a corner. My phone clattered to the ground. I could vaguely hear a voice calling out to me from it as I held the newfound wound.

"This isn't good."

I couldn't help but think back. What had I done? What did I do wrong? That case, it had to have something to do with what was going on, but how? We dealt with the killer. Was there something else we were missing? Namatame's shadow maybe? But could that really be what did it? Shouldn't it have gone away after it killed him in the TV World? Or was it something else?

"Dammit. I shouldn't have been so rash. Why didn't I focus on figuring everything out like I said I would? Why did I let revenge control me? This isn't right! This...this isn't what I wanted. What am I supposed to do? How do I save everyone?"

I could feel the tears pouring down my face right before everything went black. Soon I felt nothing but the void. The truth was gone, laying forever in fog.

 

\-- 4/10/2011 --

My body ached. I'd spent the last several days packing everything. Tomorrow I'd be going to Yasoinaba for a year. I had been looking forward to the change of pace, but somehow I felt dread consuming me. I couldn't remember what it was about, but the dream I had just woken up from left me feeling...uneasy.


	2. Arrival

\-- ??/??/???? --

I felt at peace. Where I was sleeping didn't matter; everything moving was so rhythmic that I didn't dare question the comfort I felt. Then I jerked forward. My eyes grew wide despite my grogginess as I looked around. I was in a car. Or maybe a limousine would be more accurate. How or when I got there would have been my highest priority, but my hair was standing on end at the sight of the other two guests inside with me.

First, there was a woman. Her beauty was stunning, yet everything about it felt eerie. It was as if I was looking at a moving mannequin. She held a large book in her lap which seemed to be calling to me, yet I couldn't move. Despite her reserved and almost elegant appearance, I could feel a strong air around her. If I did something out of line in her presence, I had a feeling I wouldn't last long.

The second of the two was much more alarming. His plain black suit was the only part of his appearance that I would describe as "normal". His face was wrinkled by a large, unchanging grin, which combined with his bloodshot eyes and massive nose gave him the appearance of some deranged maniac. The white, balding hair and unkempt eyebrows he had only helped to amplify this feeling. He kept his gloved hands crossed in front of his face, as his nearly elf-like ears pricked up as he noticed my stare. Then, without warning, his quiet yet powerful voice pierced the silence.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

His grin somehow got even wider as he stared back at me.

"It's been some time since this room last had a guest. This is most excellent indeed. My name is Igor."

He chuckled lightly, his hands remaining intertwined like a spider's web.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a place which only a select few have access to, so I hope you will feel honored during your stay here. Now, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself? I must admit I am quite eager to get to know our newest guest."

My mouth, which had been stuck half open from shock, finally moved as I said my name without thinking.

"Seta. Yuuya Seta."

"Ahaha, a strong name for a strong guest it would seem. Welcome, once again, my dear Mr. Seta. It is quite excellent indeed that you were able to tell me so readily: that means that you have a wonderful grasp in regards to your identity. This is of the utmost importance for our guests, you see. Now then," he paused as he unlinked his fingers, "I hope you don't mind, but I would very much like to get a better look at your destiny."

With a wave of his hand, a deck of cards suddenly appeared on the table that had been sitting in front of him. Yet another wave made the cards fly around shortly as they were placed in a certain pattern.

"Is that...tarot?"

"Ah, a knowledgeable guest as well. Yes, I believe quite strongly in the cards' predictions. I hope you will learn to as well."

One long finger gave a quick flick as one of the cards flipped over of its own volition. I would have been more shocked, but I suppose that with all of the bizarre happenings in this velvet-lined, blue vehicle I hadn't really noticed.

"Oh dear, your immediate future holds signs of The Tower. Catastrophe may very well await you, but let us see if the future beyond that may help clarify."

Another flick and another card turned over.

"Ah, The Moon, I see. How very interesting. Hesitation? Or perhaps mystery? Regardless, it would seem that after this coming tragedy you will find yourself in quite the adventure. Should you fail to find the truth behind it all, there is a very high chance that your future will lead to oblivion. We will, of course, do our best to ensure that such a fate does not await you. To this end-"

His voice cut off as he appeared shocked by something.

"My sincerest apologies; it would seem that I was so excited in getting to know Mr. Seta that I failed to introduce my assistant."

He gestured toward the woman, who had a stoic expression throughout all of this so far.

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"A pleasure to meet you. I hope to be of some assistance to you through your upcoming journey."

She then ended with a smile so subtle I nearly missed it.

"Oh, um, h-hello."

My face was burning red. I had absolutely zero ideas what was going on and felt far too awkward to ask. It was then that Igor spoke once more.

"Now then, it would appear that our time has run short. I hope you will forgive me, but it would seem that we will have to discuss the specifics another time. Until then, farewell."

Suddenly my vision blurred as the room slipped away from my consciousness.

 

\-- 4/11/2011 --

My morning was so rushed that I barely had any time to think about the dream I had just had. Instead, I had to focus on getting to the station before I missed my train, thanks to my sleeping in accidentally. After a short breakfast that left my stomach more than a little empty, I rushed my things to the tracks as quickly as possible.

No one was there to see me off. My parents had a new job that was taking them overseas for some time, hence why I was being sent to live with relatives. As for friends, I didn't really have any. My parents both worked in the same field, and it was one that constantly changed, forcing them, and therefore me, to change homes every few months. This didn't give me a whole lot of time to make or maintain friendships of any kind. It didn't bother me much lately, but when I was young it tore me up inside. All I'd ever wanted growing up was a bond, but the few I'd managed to forge in my life all rusted away as time forced me along a new track. So, in a way it almost made me sad to leave when my class had made such a fuss about it.

I'd only been at that school for a few months, so when the teacher announced that I would be leaving town this spring and the students all expressed their disappointment, I really didn't know how to react. Still, none of them exchanged numbers with me and, as I said, no one came to see me off. They were probably just being nice, but that sort of hurt worse than no reaction at all...

...

...

After several hours trying to stave off boredom on the train, I was finally nearing Yasoinaba station. I'd gotten light headed a few times, and it felt like I had remembered flashes of my dream, but in the end I figured it was just lack of food getting to me. I grabbed my belongings and proceeded to the countryside of Inaba.

A gruff, yet friendly voice greeted me as I exited. It belonged to my uncle, who had been the one to offer housing me for the year. He had come with what appeared to be his daughter.

"Do they all come in pairs?"

I'd whispered to myself and then thought what a weird thing it was I had just said. I quickly dismissed it and proceeded over to greet the two.

"Well, I'd better be careful you don't bring too many girls over; your photo says otherwise but you're quite the lady-killer from the look of things."

Ryotaro Dojima, my uncle, looked at me with tired eyes and a rugged face. Still, his words and the way he said them most definitely showed hints of kindness, as well as a little mischief.

"Ah, I don't think you have to worry about that too much. It's nice to meet you."

I shook his strong hand as I tried to hide how awkward I'd felt.

"Hey now, we've met before. Well, I guess we haven't seen each other since you were in diapers, so maybe you don't remember. But anyways, it's good to finally see the young man my sister raised up."

He then turned to the girl, who had been hiding behind his leg the entire time.

"Come on Nanako, introduce yourself. You're cousin's gonna be here for a while so you don't need to be so shy."

Nanako didn't appear to agree as her greeting was barely above a whisper, which she then smacked her father's leg for in retaliation for him continuing to poke fun.

After a short discussion, we proceeded towards the Dojima family car. It was then that a short girl who appeared to be no older than a middle-schooler brushed up against me. I didn't think much of it; in the city that sort of thing happened all the time, though usually not when there was so much open space to walk in admittedly. Then an unfamiliar voice sounded in the direction she had just gone in.

"Hey, you dropped this."

She was holding a slip of paper with the address to the Dojima residence on it.

"Oh, thank you very much."

My false smile didn't appear to convince her much as she quickly dismissed it with a gloomy response before leaving.

"Alright. Nice to meet you too..."

...

...

It wasn't a very long drive to Inaba, but apparently my uncle hadn't filled the car up recently as we had to stop at a gas station on the way home. After letting Nanako go to the restroom, Dojima left for a smoke, leaving me alone with the attendant at the pump. Evidently, Dojima had mentioned my moving here as the attendant started a conversation with me about it.

"So, how's this place measure up to the city? I'm betting you'll get bored fast with how little there is to do here. Why not get a part-time job here to pass the time? Oh, but hurry, cause I hear the position we have open might be filled soon!"

With a chuckle, the attendant stuck his hand out to me. I decided that there wasn't any point in being rude so, even though I had little reason to, I shook hands with him briefly. Only then did my head start to act up. The attendant apparently didn't notice, as he walked away without saying anything, so I instead just leaned against the car, waiting for whatever was making me dizzy to pass.


End file.
